FIB Buffalo
5/5 (GTA IV) 2/5 (GTA V) |dashtype = Generic Taxi (needle) Police Taxi (dial texture) |inttxd = Generic Taxi |carcols = }} ---- }} |wheeltype = Sport |flags = }} |modelsets = fbi |modelname = fbi |handlingname = FBI |textlabelname = FBI |roadspawn = (GTA IV) Parked (GTA V; Original version) |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 100 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = S_M_M_FIBOffice_01 S_M_M_FIBOffice_02 |roadspawngroups = GTA IV |roadspawnlicense = Police/Government Plate - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Bravado FIB (formerly named "FIB Buffalo") is a federal vehicle used by the Federal Investigation Bureau in Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Design ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' The FIB Buffalo is primarily based on the , while the front fascia has some subtle similarities to the . The vehicle is depicted as a black undercover vehicle with two sets of red/blue small sirens on both the front and the rear. As with most police vehicles in GTA IV, the FIB Buffalo's computer system has full access to the LCPD Database, allowing the player to use the car for the Most Wanted and Vigilante side-missions. As with any other public safety vehicle, the player cannot listen to civilian radio stations, take the vehicle to a Pay 'n' Spray or Car Wash, or complete missions which involve meeting with criminals. In both Grand Theft Auto IV and The Lost and Damned, it is one of the first Buffalo-based vehicles, just before The Ballad of Gay Tony separated it into a civilian and a police version. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' In Grand Theft Auto V, the FIB Buffalo looks the same as in GTA IV, except that more interior emergency lights have been added to the front and rear of the car. As with the majority of police vehicles in the game, these lights are now LED strips rather than halogen incandescent lamps. The FIB has been replaced by the Granger-based FIB vehicle as the FIB main vehicle. Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' The FIB Buffalo is a very well performing vehicle. Stylized as a sports muscle car, the vehicle can be said to have a high displacement engine, and the in-game engine model appears to be a rather basic 4-cylinder engine, laid longitudinally. The car performs exceptionally well, as expected. It has a high rate of acceleration, which gives the car some amazing torque, and it also has acceptable traction, allowing this acceleration potential to be maximized. The top speed is one of the highest in the game, surpassing its civilian competitor and the LCPD Police Cruisers. The car also features good armor, being invulnerable to high rates of gunfire, but not quite explosive-proof. The car, however, can be deformed with relative ease, which may be a disadvantage when involved in high-speed collisions. As the vehicle can take several good hits, it also improves on firearm attack. GTA IV Overview Inline-4 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD }} ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The FIB Buffalo's smooth yet potent performance gives it a big-engined, supercharged feel. It sounds to have a flat-plane crank engine, being significantly smoother than its GTA IV counterpart, yet the engine model remains as a 4-cylinder engine. The top speed is relatively high, too, however the 5-speed gearbox may at times feel like it limits this somewhat. The Buffalo provides superb protection from firearm attacks or crash damage making it much durable. Thanks to RWD, the Buffalo may oversteer in some cases; in others, particularly in high-speed corners, the car neither understeers nor oversteers, and gives a balanced feel that differs from most American muscle cars. This car also rides exceptionally smoothly; when on bumpy/hilly roads, the soft-feeling suspension keeps the car level and at times bounces ever so slightly. For this, it is one of the fastest law enforcement vehicles. GTA V Overview Inline-4 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image =FIB-Buffalo-GTAV-RSCStats.png |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' FIB Buffalo Nice.png|Niko in an FIB Buffalo. FIBBuffalo-GTA4-emergencylights.jpg|Standard red and blue emergency lights at the front and rear of an FIB Buffalo in GTA IV. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' FIBBuffalo-GTAV-front-Lights.png|An FIB with lights and sirens activated. (Rear quarter view) WhiteFIBBuffalo-trongducvtc.png|A White FIB Buffalo as seen in the Meltdown film. FIB_Buffalo_GTAVe_Time_To_Get_Away.png|As it appears in Time To Get Away. FIB-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The FIB on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Prominent Appearances in Missions While the vehicle appears in wanted levels, some missions has scripted appearances of it in GTA IV and episodes. Only in GTA V and GTA Online, its appearances are purely scripted. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *To Live and Die in Alderney ''The Lost And Damned'' *Bad Cop Drop *Marta Full of Grace *When The Blue Chips Are Down ''The Ballad Of Gay Tony'' *Going Deep ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Lamar Down ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' ;Missions *Hack and Dash *Time To Get Away ;Heists *Prison Break - Plane *Prison Break - Bus *Humane Raid - Key Codes ;VIP Work *Hostile Takeover ;Mobile Operations *Exit Strategy Notable Owners *In The Lost and Damned, the FIB Buffalo is the vehicle of choice for corrupt LCPD officers Ed McCornish and Jimmy Matthews during Bad Cop Drop, which is clearly unusual as a federal vehicle is being used by members of a police department. However, when ambushed, they are found to be accompanied by the FIB. *In the end cutscene of Lamar Down, Steve Haines can be seen driving off in an FIB Buffalo. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' Similar to the FBI vehicles from previous games, the FIB Buffalo is somewhat difficult to obtain, as it has no designated spawning locations, and only appears in certain missions or when the player has at least a 4-star wanted level. This is further made harder by the chance of the NOOSE coming after the player instead of the FIB. Getting the FIB Buffalo requires specific conditions to be met, making it a notable challenge: *'Free hunt': The most straightforward but challenging method, however, available at any stage of the game progress. Obtain a 4 star wanted level via attacking the police in a rapid fashion, wait for an FIB Buffalo team to arrive, shoot down the agents inside and hijack the car. Using body armor and an automatic weapon will make this process much easier. FIB Agents will come with Carbine Rifles, SMGs, Pump Action Shotguns and rarely Pistols. In The Ballad of Gay Tony, they use Assault SMGs and they are the only NPCs with the ability to fire the Assault SMG through a vehicle's window. *'Internet jailbait': Go to the www.littlelacysurprisepageant.com page on the Algonquin safehouse computer and then wait until the LCPD sends an FIB team. If they send a NOOSE team, reload the game and try again. When they send an FIB team, just exit the house, kill the FIB agents in it, and park it. *'Cheat Code': Dialing 227-555-0100 on the player's phone. This works in both GTA IV and its DLCs. There is no achievement penalty, but will increase the level of FIB agents appearing at higher wanted levels. Note that just gaining a 4 star wanted level alone for trespassing a restricted location, such as the Francis International Airport's runway or Civilization Committee Headquarters, will not improve the chances for an FIB Buffalo to appear in pursuit. The probability for it to appear in pursuit seems to increase if the player is making a rapid getaway from police cars, shooting the drivers, going over bridges and changing vehicles often. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' ;Original version *Can be found parked next to the satellites in Grand Senora Desert with FIB agents and scientists between 10:00 and 11:00 in the morning. Often two can spawn. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' ;Enhanced version *Spawns in the hangar during the LSIA Hostile Takeover VIP Work in Grand Theft Auto Online. *Enemies may arrive in it during Contact Mission Time to Get Away. Trivia ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *In GTA IV, the FIB Buffalo is the only law enforcement vehicle that Niko Bellic can use when carrying out girlfriends on dates (law enforcement vehicles cannot be used during dates). Some girlfriends will even comment on the vehicle as a "nice car". *The FIB Buffalo has a unique horn. However, in The Ballad of Gay Tony multiplayer, it is shared with the Police Buffalo, making it no longer unique. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *In a chase scene during Meltdown, a white FIB Buffalo can be seen a brief moment. *In the GTA Online Capture Creator, the player can color both FIB vehicles to what they desire. *The siren was altered for the enhanced version, where it now sounds like a 90's police siren. The same siren is also used on the FIB Granger. *Evidencehttp://i.gyazo.com/691742468be116427fec078bac9d1ada.png from the Heists Update suggests the IAA uses this vehicle as well. See Also *Special Agent Car - Grand Theft Auto 2 equivalent. *FBI Car - Grand Theft Auto III and Grand Theft Auto Advance equivalents. *FBI Washington - Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories equivalents. *FBI Cruiser - Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories equivalent. *Buffalo and Buffalo-based Police Cruiser. References Navigation }}de:FIB Buffalo (IV) es:FIB Buffalo fr:Buffalo du FIB nl:FIB Buffalo pl:FIB Buffalo pt:FIB Buffalo sv:FIB Buffalo Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Emergency Vehicles Category:Emergency Vehicle Class Category:Law Enforcement Vehicles Category:FIB Category:Vehicles used by the FIB Category:Sedans Category:Muscle Cars Category:Vehicles manufactured by Bravado